Known in the art are an extensive variety of embodiments of nozzles for windscreen washer installations of automobile vehicles which, in general, include a nozzle body fixed to the bodywork of the vehicle, frequently to the bonnet, and means to project the cleaning liquid which essentially consist in a ball mounted with a snug fit in a cavity of the nozzle body, which ball has a through-orifice with a conical cleaning-liquid intake mouth and can be rotated in any direction between the directions normally used for suitable projection of said liquid against the windscreen. The usual practice for the cleaning of windscreens is to fit two nozzles which act simultaneously.
In known embodiments of nozzles such as those described above, the projection of cleaning liquid consists in a jet of relatively high flow and pressure which reaches the windscreen at a point determined by the position of the ball, which mode of projection has the disadvantages detailed below. The volume of cleaning liquid used in each cleaning operation is relatively high, which leads to a situation in which, in order to make provision for a certain number of windscreen cleaning operations between consecutive refillings of the cleaning liquid reservoir fitted ex-works to the automobile vehicles, said reservoirs have to be of considerable volume, which is a significant obstacle to situating them in the engine compartment. This difficulty of situation is accentuated where, for reasons or volume or any other reasons, the cleaning liquid reservoir cannot be situated in said engine compartment, but has instead to be situated in zones of the vehicle bodywork which at least raise problems of installation, of access to electrical pumps for propelling the cleaning liquid, of passage of tubes, etc., which in any case increase both fitting and maintenance costs.
Means for projecting liquid by spraying are known. The patent document FR-A-1355350 discloses a spray head for pressurized containers in which there is an outlet chamber feeded through conducts tangentially disposed; the admission of the pressurized liquid produces a swirl in said chamber. Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,437 describes a spray head in which there is a perimetral inlet chamber communicating with an outlet chamber through tangential conducts. The devices described in both documents, FR-A-1355350 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,437, produce a swirl of the fluid which is not applicable to the projection of cleaning liquid on a vehicle windscreen.